zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
June the Fossa
June is a fossa and is one of the preachers. She is known as the fossa of gluttony and eats a Lot. Biography When June was born, her mother died after her birth (because the insides of her mother were really fragile and that the doctor had said that she'll never live). Now because of this, her father who had been taking care of her turned rebellion and didn't like June. He said that her eating disorder is the reason why her mother died and that she was a fat and laid-back fossa. June fell in deep depression because of this and then she was sad that day. The next day, she had gotten into the kitchen and said that her father hadn't made her brekafast yet. Then her father sneers at her and tells her to make her own. Then she goes into the kitchen and grabs some Oreos instead. After eating, she goes outside and prays besides her mother's grave for a better life just until her father had come outside. He then yells at her and beats her for being at the grave and praying for her dead mother. Then June runs back inside and cries in her sleep. She then whispers to her that she hates her life and that fossas like her don't deserve to live. Then she went to school the next day and did everything to kill herself (and also harm others around her). She then gets kicked out and then emotionally abused by her father once more. Then she decided to stand up to him and runs into the living room while he was reading. She asks him why she could never she her own mother's grave and her father replies that she killed her. June argues with him that she did not kill her mother and that her father was accusing her of her fragile insides. Her father started cursing her out and then roars loudly so she could be scared, but she wasn't. Then after fighting against her father over ther mother's death, she lost and was locked in to basement without food, water or air. Her father had turned down the air conditioner and wanted June to freeze to death. But then she decided to have an idea and tries to find somethign to be warm. She finds a cloth that her mother made before she died and then wraps it around her. Then she finds a few other bruises and claw marks on he and finds out that she had a little sister, but died when she was born after her mother grew really lovable to her and her father was on probation because of this. She then notices she didn't lose her phone and then she calls the ZPD about her father. Then after she dound the other fox preachers, her father was behind bars at that time (Yes, he was charged with child endangerment and abuse). She then is now ranked as the fossa of gluttony Since she has an eating disorder and suffers from anorexia. Appearance June wears a lime green scarf, light green shirt, a dark green skirt and also jade green high heels. Personality June is always cheerful, calm and somewhat impulsive. She eats a lot and suffers from anorexia due to her disorder and she sees herself as fat. She also likes to get into trouble and messes with nikoli, which gets on his nerves. Nicknames Juney (swift fox) Annoynce (nikoli) Sweetums (red the terror) Quotes "Dad, please! I did not kill mom!" "Day all you want! I still did not kill her!" "Hello? ZPD! Yes, I would like to report a crime here." "My father locked me in our basement, turned down the air conditioner and wants me to freeze." "Adress? Oh, okay. The adress is 420 soft paws drive." "My father? Umm, tall lean man with red scarf, black uniform, the same species as me, dark red pants And brown shoes." "Talon. Are we all going to die or something? I don't want to die, well I do want to see my mother again and all." "Oh wow, nikoli. What a bummer cloud you are." "Yes! More food!" "The fossa of gluttony!" Trivia * June might likely is a fossa, but in the 7 deadly sins, a different animal resembles gluttony. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Fanon Characters